


The Wish of Hope

by GirlyGamerForever3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Completed, Death, F/M, Finished, Jump - Freeform, Kiss him, Love, Mircly - Freeform, Need you, Nickname, Nicknames, Original Story - Freeform, Pain, Romance, School, Suicide, kill self, killself, kiss you, kissyou, needyou, original - Freeform, scared, stab, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyGamerForever3/pseuds/GirlyGamerForever3
Summary: She didn’t want to hear him say no to her feelings so she decides to take the extremes and take the high rode. But did he really love her more than she thought? Will she make it out ok or even alive?





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was laughing at us. We were fighting. I was walking away and I stopped. My fists were so tight. I wouldn't release them. For Mircly asked "do you have a crush on me?" Then He asked it again. 

  My fists got so tight and I became so mad I put my black hoodie over my head. My pencil in my hand turned into an invisible axe. Only to become un invisible when it was in the victim.

I finally released my fists and turned around. It was time to stop running. I thought maybe it wasn't going to turn out like last time. Hopefully he'll love me like I love him and he won't let me go...


	2. The Kill Wound

I said "do you want to know the truth? Because it will take 1 simple easy action." I stared him in the eye for what seamed like forever. Finally he said "ye--"  
But I cut him off. I ran to him and kissed him. When I kissed him Everyone fell silent and he started to blush. 

But when I hit him the axe went into my stomach. Blood splattered on Mircly and I ended the kiss. I took my lips away to say "Mircly I've loved you since 4th grade. The first day I met you in school." And I felt the pain of the axe and he saw it two. Then I said " I love you no matter what ha-----" Then I lost my grip on him and fell to the ground.


End file.
